


That Old '57 Chevrolet

by SoHereWeAre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: '57 Chevy Desecration, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forbidden Love, Incest, Love, Lust, Orgasm, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: Autumn has arrived, but Robb and Sansa can't resist the chance to reminisce about their life-changing summer road trip when they offer to help clean their Great-Uncle Brynden's '57 Chevy Convertible.A repost. This is a one-shot sequel to "Caution: Love And Lust Ahead", found here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247948This was meant to be a lead-in to a full sequel fic to the road trip, but the full sequel never materialized.I am bringing back deleted works by request.





	That Old '57 Chevrolet

"Don't you think it's a little cool out for shorts, Sansa?" Arya's voice cut through the temporary silence of eating just long enough to be annoying."I mean, summer ended like, two months ago. Besides, it's not like you worked up a sweat in the garage like I and Robb did."

Robb swallowed his bite and eyed Sansa, who opted to sit across from him, before smirking at his youngest sister who sat beside him. 

"Right, Arya. Well, you of all people should be holding onto good weather memories. I mean, Mom grounded you for so long it might be until next summer before she lets you go out on a date again."

Robb knew he had Arya there and she scowled, falling silent for all of a couple of minutes. Uncle Brynden chuckled and took a swig of his beer and Sansa smiled her thanks for the save. She had a lovely smile, one that could bring any man to his knees if she chose to wield it as a weapon. Oh, what her smile could do...especially to him.

Silently he agreed with Arya; it was fall now and a little too breezy for shorts. Hell, it was already sweatshirt weather as he wore an old hoodie and a pair of roughed-up jeans. Robb had taken a liking to dressing sharp but it was a Sunday and he was visiting Great-Uncle Brynden's bachelor pad to help him clean and wax up his '57 Chevy after lunch. Robb had already pulled it out earlier in the morning to help his uncle clean out the garage before easing it back in. Just the brief amount of time in the driver's seat brought back recent memories so vividly that he developed a sharp hunger and desire that he was trying so hard to conceal as he ate Uncle Brynden's offered lunch of medium-rare steaks and beer. It wasn't an urge to hop in the car and take it for a spin with the top down, even if he could; it was a much more guilty pleasure than that.  
Sansa assisting with cleaning out the garage wasn't helping. Not in her shorts that showcased her long shapely legs and perfect posterior. Arya was right, though; Sansa abhorred physical labor so her valiant efforts to weakly help out prompted no hint of breaking a sweat. Robb would have gladly remedied that but as the situation made it impossible, so all he could do was work faster and harder to keep his mind of of things better left untouched.

It really had been a surpirse to see Sansa and Arya arriving together. Robb knew they weren't the closest of sisters overall, and if Arya had a preference for any of her siblings it was usually Bran and Rickon that she liked to hang with and corrupt if she could. Even so, her younger brothers bored her easily; Bran at fifteen and Rickon at thirteen were still a little young to get into too much trouble or fun. Arya was almost eighteen now and ever since her summer debacle where she took off to Jon's with her older boyfriend Gendry in tow, she seemed to gravitate more towards her twenty-one year old sister instead, even if Sansa wasn't one for rowdy shenannigans. Robb noticed a slight calming of his wild dark-haired sister over the past couple of months but he wondered if that had more to do with their mother's strict discipline than Sansa's calm demeanor.

Robb had little time to spare for much of anything lately. His job with a local law firm had swallowed up the majority of his days and evenings. The money was too good to pass up and besides, Sansa was back at the University, sometimes coming home on the weekends and sometimes not; she has snagged a part-time job as an administrative assistant and gopher for an interior design company just outside of campus and she worked evenings and weekends. It prompted Robb to volunteer to work Saturdays at the law firm, so his only day of rest was Sunday, but usually Sundays were reserved for family time. Life was moving forward at a rapid pace and going well, aside from one tiny aspect of his world where questions and uncertainty dominated his thoughts.

Arya cleared her throat and Robb realized he was still staring at Sansa's face. He finished his last bite of steak and polished off his beer. Arya begrudgingly drank her ice water while her eyes narrowed and Robb had an odd sense of maybe Arya knew his thoughts. Sansa shifted a little before turning to their great-uncle and asking about how Uncle Edmure and his wife and kids were doing, and if they were going to come to Winterfell anytime soon for a visit. Her voice was smooth as if nothing was amiss. Her husky, sensual voice. At least this was a part of her he could enjoy out in the open.

"So, uh, Uncle B, I'm going to go ahead and take care of your baby before I head home," Robb interrupted. "I promised Mom I'd help her move around some furniture today, plus Rickon wants me to spend some brother time with him and his Xbox."

"You've been non-stop since you returned from your summer road trip, son," reflected Brynden, stroking at his short grey beard and sighing. "I figured a few weeks of being footloose and fancy-free and visiting your cousin might have slowed you down some. You have your father's work ethics, it seems. And your mother's."

"It makes the time pass by faster." Robb excused himself, clearing his plate and bottle from the table. "Don't worry, I'll take my time on your precious child."

"Ha! The only one I'll have, and isn't she a beauty? It's too bad I don't spend more time with her. She hasn't been driven since you and Sansa took it." His Tully blue eyes seemed to twinkle as if he held an amusing secret. "I might just have to let you take it out once more before the first snow fall."

Robb managed a grin before walking past Arya and Sansa, stopping to ruffle Arya's hair. She protested and rolled her eyes but didn't move his hand away. Instead she whipped out her phone to check for texts.

"Not at the table, Arya," Bryden interjected smoothly. Take it into the den. Call the kid if you want. Hell, go in the spare room and have at it. I won't mention anything to your mother."

It was all Arya needed to jump up like a little girl and offer a quick peck on Uncle B's cheek before she raced out of the dining room and down the hall. Robb heard the door slam shut and inwardly he shuddered. He knew Arya was still messing with Gendry, even as she was confined to the house and watched like a hawk. Where there was a will there was a way with Arya, and she knew coming over today and helping out meant a reward. Their uncle was carefree and child-free, and his rules were pretty much nonexistent. Robb didn't want to dwell on what she was doing with Gendry via the phone so instead he made short work of his dishes and bottle and without another word or backward glance made his way out back to the ample and now clean garage.

He entered by way of the side door and had to flex his muscle a bit to close it. As fussy as his uncle was with his car, the feeling didn't really flow over to fixing and caring for other parts of his property, and Robb made a mental note to come back and repair it. The garage was windowless and dark so he flipped on the light switch, the glare focusing down on the near-restored car. Robb sighed, wondering for the millionth time if he could convince Uncle B to sell it to him. There were so many memories of the car, well, specifically in the car. Ones he never wanted to forget.

He rummaged around for the clean rags and tub of wax in the storage cabinet and shut it, the noise coinciding with the heavy door being opened. He turned to see Sansa shoving the door shut and backing up against it, her hands behind her back and legs jutting forward, a sneakered foot sliding absentmindedly back and forth on the cement flooring. He raised his eyebrows in questioning and swallowed.

"Thought you might need some help, Robb." 

"You? You and physical activity?" He laughed a little. "Well I suppose waxing doesn't involve getting dirty or straining yourself too much. Okay then, here."

He tossed a rag at her and opened the wax while he walked up to the car, trying to concentrate on where to start first. It was hard to focus when he felt her standing just behind him, even more difficult when she leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder blade, rubbing her cheek affectionately.

"Seeing the car makes me wish we could take another road trip," she murmured into his sweatshirt. "One where we didn't need to ever come back."

"I know." He sighed. "But that's not real life, Red. Besides, you are the one who asked to slow things down once we got home. You know, cold feet and all that."

"It's not cold feet, Robb. Just caution. You seem to forget Mom has that photo of us taken in Vegas. You talked your way out of it supposedly but have you noticed how she's been acting since then? Always trying to keep us preoccupied separately when possible and watching us like a hawk when we are in the same room? I know you are going to say I'm paranoid -"

"It's not Mom and you know it." He tensed when he felt her arms snake around his waist. "You told me we needed to ease up and focus on work and college and whatever else you could think of to roadblock our relationship. I've respected your wishes for months now."

"Yes, you have, and I love you for it."

"Love me as a sister would, apparently." An imploring tug on his sweatshirt made him hang his head and drop the wax and rags, the clank of the tin echoing in the near-empty garage. Without thinking his hands clasped over hers, holding tight. "This is not what we wanted, Sansa."

"I just asked for time, Robb. We have plenty of that. You're not quite twenty-five. I'm still in college. I have one more year to go. Then we can do just like we talked, move out of state somewhere. Away from the prying eyes of our friends and family. Then we can truly begin living how we want to live."

"And until then I can't even touch you? You won't let me whisk you away for a weekend, or even a night? I don't care if we end up in a hotel worse than Home Sweet Home. I want to be with you and wake up with you in my arms, and I'm tired of acting as the brother when you've accepted me as a lover."

"I think it would make things worse. Once we are...together, we won't want to stop. I know me, and I know you. You're bold, sometimes reckless, and once will turn into twice, and then even more. It means more chances of getting found out. We can wait a little while more if it means a lifetime of being together without worry."

"There will always be worry," he whispered. "Even now I wonder if Uncle Brynden is outside listening."

"Our good old Uncle B is settled into his recliner watching a re-run of yesterday's football game. Arya is no doubt sexting or Face-Timing Gendry. Good God Robb, you are starting to become me."

Robb wrenched away from her arms and turned to face her. She was so beautiful, her auburn hair slicked back in a ponytail and no makeup gracing her face. He could see a faint splattering of freckles on her cheeks below her loving, deep blue eyes as she smiled, her pink full lips so very inviting. Her trendy snug-fitting hoodie was only half-zipped, revealing a dark pink tank-top underneath. She looked as good and pure as a first snowfall of winter. His heart ached with love and a glimmer of lust. So near and so forbidden. 

Without thinking - god, he was tired of thinking - he reached her in a heartbeat to draw her in for a kiss. Her lips were warm and more than willing, pliant against his own, her arms wrapping around his neck. She tasted like steak and beer and he savored it as she moved with him, meeting his hunger. How long had it been since he kissed her? Too long. Unfortunately his cock reminded him of how long it has been and he felt his arousal burgeoning.

Sansa broke the kissing first, a little breathless but no more than he was. He moved to dive in to greedily take more but she pressed a finger there instead.

"What about your worry?" She offered a crooked smile. "Robb, we can't."

"We can." 

Defying her, he kissed and and licked the top of her fingertips, pressing closer into her, his hands gripping her hips, confident she could feel him wanting her. She moved against him, her hands finding his auburn curls before kissing him again. This time it was more passionate, more insistent and needy. Robb wasted no time in lifting her up, flipping her around, and depositing her on the edge of the hood of the car. Sansa squealed in surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous, Robb! If we get a dent or a scratch -"

"You're not that heavy and this car is fucking solid," Robb reassured her. "Besides, I am not adding my weight onto it."

To prove his point, he leaned in to part her legs, worming in between them, already grabbing at the button and zipper on her shorts. Rather than protest, Sansa carefully lounged backwards, her hands steadying herself on the surface. There was no point in wasting time on delicacy as he yanked down her shorts along with her panties down to her knees. Rather than take them all the way off he left them there, inhibiting her ability to spread herself open any further. It was quite a sight, one he craved for months now, and he ran a hand from her belly button through her trimmed strip of auburn pubic hair, down into her folds, finding that oh so sweet spot of hers. He wanted to be slow, gentle, and draw it out but time was uncertain and he was certain he wanted to get her off. 

"Maybe now you can work up a little sweat," he muttered. "Or maybe some wetness somewhere else?" 

His fingers worked her clit before gliding two down inside of her. She was already wet and she whimpered, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Seems you already have."

"Robb -"

"Mmm. Where's your resolve now, Red?" He started pumping faster, thumb on her clit while his other hand gripped her knee. "Are you going to throw away your rules just so I can make you cum?"

She couldn't reply and Robb didn't really expect one anyway. She was slick and swollen so quickly and came within only a few minutes. She was beautiful, biting her lip to stifle her cry and clutching at the zipper on her hoodie while her back arched upwards. The feel of her contracting around his fingers was nearly enough to make him explode but he clenched his jaw for concentration as he slowly removed his fingers. They were coated with her secretions, so much so that it was nearly dripping. Into his mouth they went, the taste of her strong and intoxicating. 

"I want you, Sansa." Nothing flowery or cute. Just the barest of truth.

"Then come here." 

It was all the invitation he needed.

Wordlessly he ignored her outstretched arms and instead grabbed her hips to flip her over on her stomach and pull her down so her feet touched the concrete. Her shorts and panties fell to her ankles but Robb gave her no time to kick them away as he fumbled with his own zipper, pulling out and grasping his painfully throbbing cock to enter her slowly. It was an odd angle but she lifted her ass up a little to be more accommodating, and he couldn't help a pathetic moan as he sheathed himself inside of her. He heard her own little gasp as she reached her hands out as if to grapple and hold something to stabilize her. Robb hunched over her back, stretching out one long arm to pin her hand down with his while his other hand sought her mouth; her wet, warm mouth. His Palm cupped her chin to bring her head up to rest against him while his lips closed around her earlobe, sucking. She tried to close her mouth to prevent noise from escaping, but Robb skimmed his thumb along her bottom lip before sliding it inside. 

"Ah, Red. Do you know how good you feel? I've missed this," he whispered in her ear before nipping her earlobe. He started thrusting, struggling for control, struggling to keep a steady balance. "I'll take this quickie but it's not what I want. I want to take my time. Kiss every inch of you, slip my tongue inside of you, make you cum a half dozen times before I'm through."

Sansa responded by rolling her tongue around his thumb slowly before closing her lips around it, sucking. For a moment Robb let himself imagine her lips around his cock, like the time on their road trip in the front seat of Uncle B's car when she licked ice cream off of him. It was enough to take him near the edge but he wasn't going to be satisfied with his own release unless she came again with him.

"I want you to cum again, Red," he panted into her ear. "Nothing more I love to hear and feel than you cumming for me."

Hastily he pulled his arm away from hers to reach own underneath her to find her already saturated clit. She lifted up a little more so his hand wasn't completely smashed between the car and her body; the feel of her folds, the feel of her warm walls constricting him, and the feel of his thumb caressing the inside of her mouth was more than he could bear. The car wasn't the most comfortable thing to be having a fast frantic illicit tryst on, but he was inside of her and it really didn't matter.

"Sansa, Sansa, I love you," he rasped into her ear, over and over. "I love you, I -"

She cried out then, her mouth wide and body convulsing. He followed with a smothered groan, reaching such a dizzying climax that he collapsed over her, gasping. Sansa moved her face but kissed his thumb almost reverently before turning away.

Coming down, he realized a slight problem; he came inside his sister and if he pulled out there would be a mess. Undaunted, her lifted up from Sansa to pull his sweatshirt over and off, slipping it underneath her before pulling out. It wasn't the most romantic thing but neither was fucking her from behind on their great-uncle's car. Besides, he could explain that he got too warm and took it off if Uncle B bothered to ask. 

Gently he wiped up between Sansa's legs before pulling up her shorts and underwear. At that point she turned around and stood, eyeing him while they both adjusted and zipped up. Her face was slack with satisfaction but she bit her lip all the same, and looked at the floor.

"Robb -"

"I know. We could have been caught, how could I be so careless, we can't let this happen again, we need to stick to our agreed plan. Right?" Disappointment and longing filled his gut. She was right. Being inside of her again just made him want her more. "The same old song and dance with us ever since we got back from our trip."

"I - I don't know." She reached down to pick up the wax and the rags. "How about we hurry up and get this done so we can talk about it more? And... thank you."

Robb pulled her into a hug. He could feel her whole body trembling so he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, we've defiled our uncle's car enough, haven't we? Front seat, back seat, hood. We still have the trunk and roof to go, right?"

"The only thing we are doing on the trunk and roof is waxing, Robb. Got it?" Sansa smiled before pushing away and handing him a rag. "Let's get to it."

She turned around to open the tin and Robb couldn't resist smacking her on the ass. Her response was to hit him in the arm and then throw his cum-soaked sweatshirt at him, telling him to not forget the evidence.

"I love you, Sansa." He needed to say it. To reassure her, to let her know even though she already knew. She smiled her brilliant smile and nothing more needed to be said. They both understood, knew, that this was something more than just a quickie on top of a car.

"I love you too Robb. Now show me, wax on, wax off."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr: sohereweare1


End file.
